House Lusk
House Lusk is a former reigning princely house which still operates many arms. The Lusk apparatus is omnipresent in Hutori life, even since the downfall of the Principality of Central Macon, the Lusk name for what is now Restoration Hutori. History and Structure House Lusk is a family originally from Axminster, whose titles of nobility reach back at least as far as the old Kingdom of Hutori. In recent years, it has expanded its portfolio of titles. The head of the house is styled "His Serene Highness the Lusk, by the grace of God Prince of Falristan, Lagard, Adelia, Roccato, and Kenai, and of his other realms and territories, &c" The Heir-Apparent is given the cadet title "Earl of Axminster," and generally runs for Supreme Guide on the House Lusk ticket. Other cadet branches are given comital titles of cities in Hutori. Succession in House Lusk is by agnatic-cognatic primogeniture. Within the house, Latin is generally spoken. It was established as the reigning house in 2782 and disestablished in 2845. List of Princes Lusk #Leopold I (2679-2710) #Donald I (2710-2735) #(Solomon Lusk acted as regent 2735-2737) #Donald II (2737-2779) #Adrian I (2779-2802) #Benedict I (2802-2826) #Adrian II (2826-2843) #Leopold II (2843-2854) #Benedict II (2854-2887) #Adrian III (2888-) Full Title of The Lusk, Adrian III His Serene Highness the Lusk Prince of Falristan, Lagard, Adelia, Roccato, and Kenai, Lord of Bekenial, defender of Liberty, master of Law, President of the Lusk United Syndicate, Castellian of the Palace, Margrave of Ulfried, Peacekeeper, Baronet. Ideology of House Lusk For almost two hundred years, House Lusk resisted any attempt to codify their ideology, merely professing that doctrine strongly depended on the circumstance. While this is still the official line, the political arm of House Lusk, the National Syndicalist Party, released a document known as "Nine Points" in 2878 which outlines the Luskite ideology as it had come to exist. The Nine Points would have been incomprehensible to Leopold I, but they reflected the doctrine at the time. #Special status of the Lusk family #Class co-operation #World involvement #Promotion of the culture of the Hutors #Political Lutheranism #Military defense #Pre-eminence of urban life #Fundamental danger of cults of personality #Local government Symbols of House Lusk Coat of Arms The Lusk coat of arms is vert, two falcons or langued and armed gules, holding aloft a key argent. Motto Leopold Pater, the progenitor of House Lusk, used his mystic motto "vi veri universum vivus vici" (English: by the power of truth I the living have conquered the universe) as the House motto. Its precise significance is unclear, but seems to have been given to him by an occultist in Telapolis. Flag Typically, Lusk uses a livery flag of vert and or, although occasionally an armorial banner can be seen. Another variant has a roundel or in the center of a vert field. Anthem The Lusk anthem is an instrumental march known as the Marcha Granadera. This anthem enjoys little prestige and is unknown even among many supporters of Hosue Lusk. The Lusk Apparatus Lusk Palace The Lusk Palace in Axminster is the center of the Lusk enterprise. It is the official residence of The Lusk, the head of House Lusk, currently Prince Benedict II, and the administrative center and public front. Inside are a wide variety of offices, museums, and gardens, many of which are open to the public. The grounds of the palace also contain the only militarized part of the Lusk apparatus, the Lusk Palace Guard, which numbers only around 200. Northern Lights Party The National Syndicalist Party is the political arm of Lusk. Formerly, it was called the "Synarchist Party"— "synarchism," from the Greek meaning "to rule together," had been adopted as the name for the Lusk ideology of a paternal but capitalistic state with an established church and a liberal constitution, but it changed its name on New Year's 2693 to the "Northern Lights Party" to reflect the lack of truly synarchist ideology. The party has been known by other names through its history, including the New Monarchy Party, the Synarchist Party, and the Party for an Athlorcaean Monarchy. After the Hutori restoration, it was renamed the "National Syndicalist Party," and the ideology began to drift. In 2900 the party readopted the name "Northern Lights Party." Lutheran Church of Central Macon The Lutheran Church of Central Macon is the religious arm of Lusk. It is headed by the Archbishop of Central Macon, who is generally also the personal minister of the Prince. Lusk Foundation The Lusk Foundation is a non-profit, secular charitable organization that donates to construction projects such as community centers, libraries, or other public buildings in Athlorcaea. Axminster Lutheran University ALU is one of the largest private tertiary-education systems in Athlorcaea. It offers affordable, Lusk-subsidized education in the liberal arts to about 20,000 undergraduate students and 6,000 graduate students at its campus in Axminster. At ALU is the Lusk Divinity School, which is the seminary for the LCCM. Lusk United Syndicate Lusk Enterprises was a holding firm for the free-market investments of House Lusk. It is the largest wholly privately-held corporation in Athlorcaea following privatization in the mid-2680s. In 2723, it became the Lusk United Syndicate, with The Lusk as the hereditary and symbolic President. LUS elects a new All-Syndicate General Secretary every seven years. Axminster Corporation Founded in 2717, the Axminster Corporation is the largest private intelligence-gathering group in Macon. It typically works in concert with the state intelligence service, relying on a network of informants so extensive that nearly one in seventy citizens of Telamon, Davostan, and Hutori are said to be either active or inactive Axminster informants. The Axminster Corporation's information is for sale to serious private offers and is used in the development of the Population Survey, which is the survey of the Hutori population published every twenty-five years in lieu of an official census. Category:Parties in Athlorcaea Category:Political parties in Hutori Category:Monarchy Category:Athlorcaea Category:Restoration Hutori